Not So Normal
by violinlover4ever
Summary: Anna is just your quiet and obedient girl that does what she's told...so what happens when she meets a loud and rambunctious guy like Bolin? The only way to find out is to read the story! BolinXOC I will try to update once or twice a week, depending on the reviews.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, if I did then the second season would already be on TV. The only thing I own in this story is my OC._

**Prologue **

I guess I consider myself fairly pretty. With my light brown hair, hazel eyes, heart shaped face, light skin and slim figure; I guess I stand out a little more than the people in my area. Of course, it is Republic City and practically everyone is mixed in some way. My name is Anna and I'm 16 years old. My little sister is Emiko and she is 9 years old. She has considerably darker hair than mine and has bright green eyes. I'm a non-bender whereas she is an earthbender. We lost our parents when I was 9 and my sister was 2. Since then, we were taken in by our uncle and aunt who own a small but successful restaurant in Downtown Republic City. I spend most of my days helping out in that restaurant, so I don't have any real friends. I was always the quiet, obedient one while my sister is the loud and outgoing one. My days are pretty routine, which lately I'm starting to dislike, and I feel like I need some excitement in my life.

I'm just not sure if anything will happen…

_A/N So this is basically my first story so let me know if I need to improve this story by reviewing. Constructive criticism is appreciated _


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

**Anna POV**

I suppose today started out like any day. Wake up early, take a bath, change into some comfortable clothes, make breakfast, wake my little sister, and help my uncle set up the restaurant for the day. At least, that's how it was for the first part of my day. My aunt told me to run some errands before the restaurant opened, seeing as how we ran out of vegetables and such. Nothing strange about that right? So off to the market I went.

Nothing out of the ordinary so far, just chatting with the regular vendors and buying the necessary items.

"Miss Anna! I haven't seen you for some time! How's the restaurant goin'? Your aunt and uncle treatin' you well?"

"Good morning . The restaurant is doing fine and my aunt and uncle are treating me very well. How's your business doing?" is a nice old man who sells a variety of vegetables and one of the closest vendors I've been attached to.

"Well that's mighty good to hear! Business is getting a little slow but you know people. One day it might be mangoes and peaches and the next it could be broccoli and peppers! They're so unpredictable these days." says as he shakes his head.

"Well I think you'll be glad to know that I am interested in buying lettuce and carrots from you today if you don't mind." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well I certainly don't mind that! That will be 10 Yuans if you please Miss Anna."

Just as I was going to pay , I felt something on my head.

**Bolin POV**

"PABUU!" I yelled so loud I think the whole downtown area heard me.

I don't know what got into him this morning, maybe it was those berries I fed him…but whatever the reason, he went all crazy and started running around the marketplace with me chasing after him. He started to make some booths fall over leaving me apologizing to the angry vendors that owned them. I almost caught up with him when I saw him sit on some girl's head. I tried to stop running but instead I crashed into them. We both landed on the ground with a loud thud and boy did she look angry.

"Hey what's your problem?!" she said as she rubbed her back.

"Heh, sorry about that. I was only trying to get my fire ferret here." I gestured to my shoulder where Pabu was sitting.

"Oh, well I suppose that's okay. He is a cute animal after all, I can see why you care for him very much." She said with a smile on her face. She's only a stranger, but why am I getting butterflies in my stomach?

"Um thanks. If you want, I can pay for your groceries to show how sorry I am. I insist."

"Well that's very kind of you, but I don't think I'm the one you should be worrying about." She said as she pointed behind me to all the angry vendors.

"Heh heh..I think you're right, but I still have to make it up to you somehow."

I stared at her as she was thinking hard.

"Tell you what, I'll pay for the damage you caused for the vendors and in return, you do some labor work at my uncle and aunt's restaurant to pay off the debt." She finished with a thoughtful smile on her face. I only had a couple Yuans in my pocket as it is and besides, a little work never killed anybody.

"You've got yourself a deal. Uhh where is it by the way?"

"You just keep going down this street and take the second right until you see the name 'The Panda Lily'. You can start tomorrow morning."

"Why not right now?"

"Probably because you'll help the vendors with their businesses for the majority of the day as an apology."

I looked back and saw the vendors grumbling and yelling in my direction. I winced visibly as I thought of all the bad attitude that would come my way soon. I heard chuckling as I brought my attention to the front again.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them to take it easy on you when you help them get their businesses up and running again."

"Thanks again for your help. By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Anna, and yours?" she said as she paid the vendor in front of her.

"Bolin, and this little troublemaker is Pabu." I said as I rubbed Pabu's head.

"Well make sure Pabu doesn't cause trouble in this area again. I don't think they would forgive so easily twice in a row." She said as she started walking away.

"Thanks for the advice! I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled as she started getting farther and farther away.

Well, now I have to change my plans for the next couple of days, but seeing Anna again leaves a pleasant feeling. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an old man yelling at me to stop 'dawdling', as he put it, and get working.

Now the only question left in my mind is, how am I going to explain this to Mako?

_A/N Wow, that took me a while to come up with. I'm not sure whether I kept Bolin in character or not but hey, that's what reviews are for right? Questions and comments are appreciated and feel free to PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Other than that, until next time! _


	3. Explanations

_Sorry guys, I forgot to include the name of the old man/vendor, , in the previous chapter. I guess loss of sleep is starting to get to me. If you have any questions feel free to ask! Anyway, on to the story!_

**Chapter 2 – Explanations  
**

**Bolin POV**

"…so explain to me again how you managed to wreck half of the marketplace in one morning?"

"It wasn't me! It was Pabu!" I said as I pointed to Pabu.

"But you're his owner which makes him your responsibility." Mako said in a stern voice. He sighed afterwards and began rubbing his temples.

"How are you planning to pay for the damage? You know we don't have that kind of money."

"You see that's the thing. I kinda..sorta..made a deal at the marketplace." I braced myself for what he might say.

"What sort of deal Bolin?" He said so slowly and carefully.

Knowing him he'll probably explode any minute now.

"I made a deal with this girl I met and she said she would pay for the damages if I helped around her family's restaurant." I tried explaining in a calm way. Too bad he didn't reply the same way.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Yep...explosion.

"Calm down! It'll only be for a few days and besides, there's no harm done in doing some work." I ended with a smile on my face, but Mako was the complete opposite.

"Bolin, do you understand the kind of job you signed up for!? It's labor work..IN A KITCHEN! You'll be lucky if your only job is to wash the dishes and who knows if the kitchen is big or small! Do you even know the girl? Do you know what to expect in this job?" He said as he was pacing around the room. I get that's it's a lot of work, but doesn't he have some faith in me?

"Look, whatever job I get I'll handle it! I can make decent food and our kitchen's pretty small if you haven't noticed so I have some experience in that area. I kind of know Anna and she seems really nice. I can expect hard work, but if it'll pay off my debt, then I can deal with it. I know what I'm getting myself into Mako." I finished pretty strong. Not a bad speech if I say so myself.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled okay? It's just..I don't want you to deal with the hard labor I have to endure when I go to work. Sometimes it's too much for one person to handle. Just promise me you'll take it easy." He looked at me sincerely.

"I promise, but hey look at the bright side! I'll be able to bring home some food!"

"Always the optimist bro." He said with a smirk and shaking his head.

"So..does that mean you're okay with everything?"

"I'm not okay with _everything, _but okay enough to let you go ahead and do what you need to do."

"Great! I'll handle everything, but first, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" I said as my stomach growled.

"Haha okay, I'll make something."

_A/N I know this chapter was just a lot of dialogue but I wanted to show, in my perspective anyway, how they would come to a truce in a situation like this as brothers. Chapters like this won't happen a lot so don't worry if you're not a fan of too much dialogue. This is my first story so I don't have enough experience in this field. Once again (and I'll be repeating this every single chapter guys) please review and if you have any advice I will gladly take it into account when I write new chapters. Thanks again! :D_


	4. Work Day 1

_First things first, I apologize in advance if this chapter seems a little rushed. I wanted to get it done before Christmas. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update during winter break, but I'll try my best. Before I forget, thank you for the reviews! They make me smile __ :) So without further ado, chapter 3!_

**Chapter 3 – Work Day 1**

**Anna POV**

"Don't worry Aunt Gina, I'll tell him what to do. He won't cause any trouble, I promise."

"I trust you Anna, however, I'll never know what possessed you to make such a deal with a complete stranger." My aunt said while shaking her head and walking away.

Honestly, I don't know why I did either.

On work days, I always put my straight hair in a ponytail while wearing a buttoned-up collared white shirt, black pants and an apron around my waist with a little notebook and pencil in one of the pockets. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows as I started setting up the silverware on the tables when Bolin came through the door.

"Wow, this is a really nice place you got here Anna." He said with a huge grin on his face. It gave me a warm feeling inside, although I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Thank you Bolin. It's my uncle and my aunt's restaurant." Why was I feeling nervous?

"Well I've never been here before, but it must get a lot of business huh?"

"Some days, others are not as profitable, but we seem to get by."

"Hey Anna! Are you done yet?" my uncle yelled from the kitchen.

"Almost Uncle Jirou!"

"Well hurry up! I need your help in the kitchen!"

"Sorry about that, can you set up the rest of the silverware for me?"

"No problem."

It turns out since we had a lot of business yesterday, the trash can was overflowing and too heavy for my uncle to carry. It ended up being too heavy for me too since it was more than I weighed. I came out of our not-too-spacious kitchen to ask for help.

"Bolin, can you come into the kitchen for a minute?"

**Bolin POV**

As I went into the kitchen, my eyes widened a little when I looked at the pile of trash.

"Can you empty the garbage into the dumpster in the back? It's too heavy for any of us too carry." She added with an apologetic smile.

"Uh okay, I'll handle it." I said even though I wasn't sure how.

"Thank you!" she said as went back to the tables. Her uncle just shrugged and re-arranged the pots and pans.

I'm pretty sure that thing was close to my own weight, but I managed to carry it out to the dumpster out back. I didn't think that was the hardest thing to do but I still didn't know what my job was going to be in this place. Apparently it just opened because some people came in.

"Oh good just in time, you'll be a waiter for today so you'll need a little notebook and pencil. You can use mine in the meantime while I get another one. Just say, 'Welcome to The Panda Lily, are you ready to order?' but remember to ask them for any drinks before the meal." She said so rehearsed. I wonder if I will be able to say it like that..

"Okay, I'll try."

I walked up to the old couple and did what Anna told me, except for the fumbling a few times. I looked over my shoulder to see her give me a thumbs up. The old couple didn't seem to mind and cooperated with me. It went pretty slow for the first part of the day until the swarm of people came around lunchtime. I started panicking a little but Anna told me to relax and that she would help me. I started to calm down and become more confident in my communicating skills, but I didn't even compare with Anna at all. She was carrying four dishes at a time delivering them to the correct tables and taking orders like a pro. Of course, I should've known she had done this all her life. We finally had a break when the rush was over. There was some leftover food in the kitchen that we ate. It was a comfortable silence until I heard a loud voice.

"Anna! Do you know where I left my jump rope?" A little girl called.

"You left it in the storage room last time I checked."

"Thanks!" she started walking, but stopped when she saw me.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Emiko, be more polite."

"Sorry. I'm Emiko, Anna's little sister. And you are?" She said extending her hand out.

"I'm Bolin." I said while shaking her small hand.

"Bolin huh? Oooo Anna didja get a boyfriend?"

**Anna POV**

I started choking on my drink and I could feel my face heat up.

"Emiko! Where did you get that idea?!" I guess I yelled a little too loud.

"Anna keep your voice down!" my uncle yelled.

My sister started laughing while holding her stomach. I think she was having a little too much fun for her sake. I glanced over at Bolin and saw his cheeks were tinted pink while he was having his drink. Why is he embarrassed? But then he started to speak.

"No, I'm not her boyfriend. I'm just helping."

I could feel myself calming down and my skin return to my original color.

"Geez Anna! You are seriously clueless! Here you have a good looking guy having lunch with you and you don't even have an actual conversation! "She said as she stared at me with her hands on her hips.

I felt embarrassed and a little mad that my 9 year old sister is prying into my life, but also a little shocked that she would say something like that in front of someone she met for two seconds. I felt my face heat up again, stood up, and dragged my sister to the kitchen.

"First of all, there is no reason for you to be meddling in my life. Second, you completely embarrassed me in front of him and third, I'm sure I'm capable of a conversation with another person."

"Yeah right! You're way too shy for a person your age, which is pretty sad if I say so myself. You have to open up to someone at some point and you're missing a golden opportunity!"

"Look, what I do and don't do is none of your business at all." I said as I glared at her, but a part of me knew she was right.

"All right, I'll just get my jump rope and go outside to play. But remember what I said Anna and try not to miss out." Then she skipped out the door.

As I was about to go out of the kitchen, my uncle said break was over. Just great, embarrassed _and_ hungry. I felt that way for the rest of the day until it was time to go home. When I locked the front door, Bolin appeared right next to me.

"Hi, um, I know things were a little awkward around break, but I was wondering, if you wanted to go out to lunch sometime." He finished with his right hand going to the back of his neck and a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

"I would love to, is the day after tomorrow fine?" I felt myself getting nervous.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Great, well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Alright, bye!"

_A/N Believe it or not, I wrote that in 15 min. I know it was pretty long __(at least in Word)_ with a lot of things happening, however I felt it was a bit necessary, but then that's just me. Let me know what you think and please review! 


	5. Work Day 2

**Chapter 4 – Work Day 2 and a secret revealed...**

**Bolin POV**

I guess Anna didn't know that I could hear their discussion in the kitchen. I mean, I wasn't eavesdropping, but they were talking pretty loud. I didn't know Anna's past and what made her so shy, but I wanted a chance to find out. So I asked her out for a friendly lunch, but why was I so nervous when I looked at her? Maybe that's also why I did what I did, so I could find out the reason.

Anyway, when I came home that night I just ate whatever I brought, fed Pabu, and went straight to bed. For some reason, I woke up really early and I couldn't go back to sleep. I figured I had plenty of time before I went to work so I decided to practice my earthbending at the pro-bending arena. By the time I finished I was already 10 minutes late to work. I couldn't believe it! How could I lose track of time so easily?! At that moment I ran as fast as I could to the restaurant. When I arrived, there were people already inside. When I walked in Anna's uncle gave me glare for a few seconds and continued cooking. He probably didn't like me all that much at that moment.

Their orders were already taken so I felt kind of useless at that moment. I looked for Anna and discovered she was in the kitchen. I walked over there and asked if there was anything that needed help. Her uncle immediately snapped at me and said no while Anna just kept on cooking. She seemed so occupied in it that she didn't realize I was there. It wasn't until she finished that she noticed.

"Oh Bolin! You came! I was starting to get a little worried when you didn't show up, but I suppose I worried about nothing." She said as she smiled.

I found out her smiles were contagious as I couldn't help smiling with her. Before I could respond, her uncle interrupted me.

"I'm going to get to the point, why were you late today?"

"Uncle!" she said as she faced her uncle.

"No, you have every right to know. I was practicing my earthbending and I lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise." I finished with an apologetic smile. I guess her uncle was not amused.

"You had better hope you won't or else you're going to have to work someplace else to pay back the damage." He said as he went back to cooking.

Anna took me out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"You'll have to excuse my uncle, he can be rude at times."

"It's no problem, besides I did deserve it."

"But he didn't have to be rude about it. By the way, I didn't know you were an earthbender?"

"Yeah I am. I'm part of the Fire Ferrets at the pro-bending arena."

"…you'll have to forgive me, I don't listen to pro-bending matches too often. It's mostly my sister that gets into them. I bet your team is really good though." She smiled as she tried to apologize.

"Don't worry about it. I–"

"Hey! Instead of talking the both of you have jobs to do, so I suggest you do them!" her uncle yelled at the both of us. I winced as I heard the door slam. It was quiet as we went inside since neither of us said a word. It was like that for the rest of the day until lunchtime, which I had to work through thanks to her uncle. I realize he was my boss, but missing lunch almost made me cry since I didn't even have breakfast. I guess I would have to wait till dinner. Anna told me that I would be the only waiter today since her aunt was sick. I didn't mind it much until the dinner rush came.

There was a whole crowd of people coming in all at one time. I wasn't sure if I could handle every single one of them, but I tried as best as I could. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough. People were getting impatient and moody. Before they left though, I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Don't worry, they won't leave. I'll help you this one time, but I expect a good dinner afterwards." Emiko said.

"Thanks, where were you anyway?"

"Home. Who do you think was taking care of Aunt Gina?" She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well who's taking care of your aunt right now?"

"She's by herself, but she's better now. I told her I wouldn't be gone long and I'll be leaving after you make me dinner."

"Make you dinner?" I asked very confused.

"Yes, now quit talking and start working."

I decided to drop the subject and talk to her later about it.

Once we started working, business became easier to handle. I couldn't help but notice the customers' moods started getting better when they ate the food. Just the thought of eating food made my mouth water. They gave compliments to the cooks and went on their way. It wasn't quite closing time when all the customers were gone and I heard a loud voice.

"Great! Looking forward to dinner Bolin!" she said while skipping to a clean table.

"You know what I'm pretty hungry too, make it dinner for two Bolin. Anna, help him around the kitchen won't you?" her uncle said while sitting next to Emiko.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I knew how to cook but my food wasn't the greatest in the world. Now I found myself wondering if they would like it, almost like seeking approval. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine Bolin, I'll help you make dinner. What do you want to make?"

"Thanks and I don't really know…how about stew?"

"Stew's fine, let's get started."

**Anna POV**

I helped him get the ingredients and let him make the stew. I was on the other side of the kitchen making soup to take to my aunt. I only cook if my aunt or uncle needs help or if they're sick. I don't cook other than that for personal reasons. We finished around the same time, so while they were eating I was saying goodbye and taking the soup to my aunt. I was hungry of course, but I could wait until I got home. Aunt Gina was probably starving compared to my hunger. I just hoped that my uncle and sister didn't give Bolin a rough time.

**Bolin POV**

"You know, this isn't so bad." Emiko said.

"You're right, it seems I underestimated your cooking skills Bolin." Her uncle said.

I just scratched the back of my head to avoid embarrassment.

"Maybe I'll put you behind the stove sometime and teach you the recipes. I'm sorry I've been hard on you today. I get really strict when it comes to running a kitchen." He said looking thoughtful and apologetic.

"You don't have to worry about that sir, I understand."

He nodded his head and continued eating.

"Even though this is pretty good, it's nothing compared to Anna's food." Emiko said with a smile.

"I've never tasted her cooking before, but it must be good with what you're telling me."

"Good is an understatement, it's absolutely perfect! But she doesn't like to cook unless she has to…" She looked a little sad at that statement.

"What's past is past Emiko, there's no use dwelling on it." Her uncle said. I wanted to ask why, but it looked like a sensitive topic so I left it alone. I didn't expect her next words though.

"Hey! Maybe you should ask her to teach you! She'll probably listen to you instead of us since we tried lots of times."

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"She doesn't like to cook because it reminds her of our mom. She shares the same talent as her in cooking and some other things, but ever since she died she doesn't like to cook for anyone. Not even us. So I'm thinking that maybe you have a chance."

"Wait, if she doesn't like to cook for you guys, then why did she do it today?"

"She doesn't cook unless she has to, meaning whenever Uncle Jirou or Aunt Gina can't make it."

"That makes sense, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I just have a good feeling about it, but promise me you're gonna ask." She said with a serious face.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good! Well I'm going home with uncle. See ya tomorrow!" She said skipping out the door. By then I washed all the dishes and was going outside. Her uncle locked up the place and went home. I was pretty tired by then so I headed home too. Tomorrow's a new day, with lunch to look forward to…

_A/N Well this didn't take long to write. I hope all of you had joyous holiday celebrations and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I planned this to be a short story so there'll probably be a few more chapters of this and then it would be finished. Of course that is the original plan, who knows if I'll come up with something else haha. Anyway, let me know what you think._

_Until next time!_


End file.
